The present invention relates to a sound producing device for restroom facilities, and, more particularly, to a sound producing device that can be affixed to the interior wall of a public or private restroom cubicle and which is activated by a person entering that cubicle.
In the use of a public rest room, there are normally cubicles within which the toilet is located, and which cubicles are provided with doors for the ingress and egress of the individual. When a person is within the cubicle, there are often noises associated with the elimination of waste products and which can be embarrassing to the person using the facilities.
Accordingly, there have been sound producing devices associated with individual toilets, such as the device that is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,919 of Molloy. The Molloy device is a small device adapted to be used with an individual toilet seat and is activated as the toilet seat is raised, however, a device that is activated by the raising of the toilet seat would not be particularly desirable for use in a cubicle of a public rest room.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to have a sound producing device better adapted to the use within the enclosed environment of a cubicle of a public or private rest room that can be secured to one of the walls of the secure environment and which can be activated by the presence of a person within that cubicle.